A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 3 - Tyrion I
Tyrion I ist das dritte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister trifft sich mit dem Kleinen Rat und verkündet, dass er fortan die amtierende Hand des Königs ist. Nachdem er den Rat entlassen hat, diskutiert er mit Cersei Lennister die Vorkommnisse in Königsmund und Cersei akzeptiert widerwillig seine neue Position als Rechte Hand. Später reitet Tyrion zum Wirtshaus zum Gebrochenen Amboss und muss feststellen, dass Varys bereits sein Versteck für Shae entdeckt hat. Synopsis Tyrion besucht eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rats Tyrion Lennister versucht, zum Kleinen Rat vorzudringen, wird dabei aber von Ser Mandon Moor aufgehalten, der Anweisung von Königin Cersei Lennister hat, dass keiner den Rat stören soll. Tyrion scherzt, dass er nur eine kleine Störung sei und zeigt einen Brief von Lord Tywin Lennister vor. Ser Mandon bleibt aber zunächst unbeeindruckt und ausdruckslos - eine Eigenschaft, von der Jaime Lennister sagt, sie mache ihn zum gefährlichsten Ritter der Königsgarde, ihn selbst ausgeschlossen. Tyrion möchte sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag geschlagen geben und so stellt er Ser Mandon den Söldner Bronn und den Brandmann Timett vor. Nachdem er erwähnt, dass Bronn Ser Vardis Egen getötet hat, lässt Ser Mandon sie nach einem kurzen Moment Unsicherheit eintreten. Tyrion denkt, dass er seinen ersten Test bestanden hat. Als Cersei ihn erblickt, begrüßt sie ihn gleichzeitig überrascht wie auch ungerührt. Tyrion bemerkt, dass er nun sehen könne, wo Joffrey Baratheon seine Manieren herhat. Cersei fragt, warum er nach Königsmund gekommen sei. Tyrion schlendert zu ihr hinüber und übergibt ihr den Brief seines Vaters. Varys inspiziert das Siegel und bestätigt die Echtheit des Pergaments, bevor Cersei das Siegel bricht. Cersei sitzt auf dem Stuhl des Königs, woraus Tyrion schließt, dass Joffrey an den Ratssitzungen genauso selten teilnimmt wie Robert Baratheon. Tyrion setzt sich auf den Stuhl der Hand des Königs. Cersei erklärt, der Brief sei absurd und erkläre, dass ihr Vater Tyrion dazu autorisiert habe, in seiner Abwesenheit als Hand des Königs zu handeln, bis er selbst nach Königsmund käme. Großmaester Pycelle begrüßt Tyrion im Rat und Lord Janos Slynt erklärt, dass es für Tyrion viel zu tun gebe, da die Massen auf den Straßen der Stadt marodieren würden und es ein düsteres Omen am Himmel gebe. Cersei wirft ein, dass es Slynts Aufgabe sei, mit Hilfe der Goldröcke für Ordnung auf den Straßen zu sorgen und dass Tyrion ihnen am besten auf dem Schlachtfeld dienen würde. Tyrion erwidert, dass er fertig sei mit dem Kämpfen und dass er ab jetzt wieder die feineren Dinge im Leben bevorzugen würde. Kleinfinger sagt, Tyrion sei ein Mann ganz nach seinem Geschmack, was Tyrion daran erinnert, dass er noch ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden hat wegen des Dolches aus Drachenknochen und valyrischem Stahl, der angeblich Tyrion gehört und mit dem das Attentat auf Brandon Stark verübt wurde. Cersei ist wütend darüber, dass Tyrion nur ein paar Hundert Männer mit sich gebracht hat; sie sorgt sich, dass Stannis Baratheon oder Renly Baratheon die Stadt angreifen könnten. Dann erklärt sie, dass nur der König seine Rechte Hand ernennen kann, und dass Joffrey Lord Tywin ernannt hat. Tyrion erwidert, dass Tywin aber nun ihn auserwählt habe und schlägt vor, dass Cersei nach Harrenhal geht, um das mit ihm auszudiskutieren. Tyrion erbittet ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Cersei und bittet die anderen Ratsmitglieder hinaus. Kleinfinger fragt, ob er Tyrion Gemächer in Maegors Feste einrichten lassen soll, aber Tyrion möchte im Turm der Hand leben, woraufhin Kleinfinger ihn einen mutigen Mann nennt, wenn man bedenke, was den letzten beiden in diesem Amt widerfahren sei. Tyrion erinnert Kleinfinger daran, dass auch die beiden Rechten Hände davor auf furchtbare Weise gestorben seien: der letzte sei unter Aerys II. Targaryen nach nur 14 Tagen im Amt während der Plünderung von Königsmund getötetDas war Lord Rossart., der davor wurde bei lebendigem Leib verbranntDas war Qarlton Chelsted.. Außerdem seien die beiden davor auch nicht glücklich geworden, sondern ohne Land und Geld in die Verbannung geschicktDas waren Jon Connington und Owen Sonnwetter.. Kleinfinger scherzt zum Abschied, dass er dann sein Lager im Kerker aufschlagen würde, und Tyrion denkt für sich, dass das durchaus bald passieren könnte. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Cersei 250px|thumb|Tyrion und Cersei (von Amok ©FFG) Als sie alleine sind, fragt Cersei, warum ihr Vater ihren königlichen Befehl ignoriert und stattdessen Tyrion auf sie losgelassen habe. Tyrion sagt, dass ihr Vater eine große Armee habe und es sich deshalb erlauben könne. Außerdem sei er ja auch nicht der Erste, der ihre Befehle ignoriere. In Cersei steigt sichtlich die Wut hoch, und sie droht damit, den Brief als Fälschung zu deklarieren und Tyrion in ein Verlies stecken zu lassen. Tyrion gibt zu, dass das wahrscheinlich niemanden interessieren würde, nicht einmal ihren Vater, fragt dann aber, warum Cersei das tun sollte, da er ja schließlich gekommen sei, um ihr zu helfen. Cersei sagt, dass sie die Hilfe ihres Vaters wollte, nicht Tyrions, der aber erwidert, dass sie eigentlich Jaime in Königsmund haben wollte, also verspricht er ihr, einen Weg zu finden, ihn zu befreien, wenn sie ihn unterstützt. Cersei fragt, wie das passieren soll, da Robb Stark und Catelyn Tully es nicht so schnell vergessen werden, dass sie Lord Eddard Stark enthauptet haben, aber Tyrion entgegent, dass sie ja immer noch die Stark-Töchter hätten, woraufhin Cersei eingestehen muss, dass sie nur noch Sansa Stark in ihrer Gewalt haben; sie hatte Ser Meryn Trant losgeschickt, um Arya Stark festzunehmen, aber ihr Tanzlehrer hatte sie beschützt und ihr zur Flucht verholfen. Cersei vermutet, dass Arya tot sei. Tyrion denkt bei sich, dass auch ein Mädchen reichen werde. Tyrion fragt, ob Cersei dem Kleinen Rat traue, denn ihr Vater tue das nicht. Joffreys kurze Regierungszeit sei bislang voller Katastrophen gewesen, was den Schluss nahelege, dass der König von irgendwem schlecht beraten werde. Cersei sagt, dass Joffrey, der bislang immer gefügig war, jetzt als König denkt, dass er nun tun und lassen kann, was er will und nicht, was ihm geraten wird. Sie erklärt, dass man Joffrey geraten habe, er solle Eddard Stark das Schwarz der Nachtwache anbieten, aber dass er eigenständig entschieden habe, dem Pöbel etwas anzubieten. Janos Slynt und Ser Ilyn Payn hätten den Befehl dann nicht schnell genug befolgen können. Cersei bemerkt außerdem, dass der Hohe Septon nun behauptet, belogen worden zu sein und dass sie die Große Septe von Baelor entweiht hätten. Dann fragt Tyrion Cersei, wessen Idee es war, Janos Slynt zum Lord von Harrenhal zu ernennen und ihn zu einem Mitglied des Kleinen Rates zu machen. Cersei antwortet, dass Petyr Baelish diese Arrangements getroffen hat. Sie hätten die Goldröcke als Unterstützung benötigt, um Eddard Starks Plan zu vereiteln, den Thron an Stannis zu vermachen. Cersei fügt hinzu, dass es auch so schon sehr eng zugegangen sei - es wäre wohl alles verloren gewesen, wenn Sansa nicht zu ihr gekommen wäre und Eddards Pläne offenbart hätte. Tyrion ist darüber überrascht, aber Cersei erklärt, dass das Mädchen tatsächlich in Joffrey verliebt gewesen sei und alles für ihn getan hätte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihres Vater Kopf hat abtrennen lassen und das Ganze dann auch noch gnädig fand. Tyrion erfährt zudem, dass es die Idee von Varys war, Ser Barristan Selmy als Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde abzusetzenSo konnte Varys Ser Barristan zu Daenerys Targaryen schicken., um einen Schuldigen für Robert Baratheons Tod zu finden. Dieser Schachzug machte die Position des Lord Kommandanten und einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat für Jaime Lennister frei und Joffrey konnte seinen Bluthund in die Königsgarde berufen. Sie hatten Ser Barristan eine großzügige Abfindung angeboten, aber er lehnte ab und floh aus der Stadt. Tyrion hat gehört, dass er noch zwei Goldröcke getötet hat, die man ihm hinterhergeschickt hatte, wofür Cersei Slynt verantwortlich macht. Tyrion hebt hervor, dass Ser Barristan der Kühne eine lebende Legende sei, der jedem Ehre bringt, dem er dient. Jetzt fürchtet er, dass er sich Robb oder Stannis anschließen könne. Cersei gibt zu, dass sie daran nicht gedacht habe. Tyrion macht deutlich, dass ihr Vater sehr wohl daran gedacht habe und dass das der Grund gewesen sei, warum er ihn nach Königmund geschickt hat, um nämlich Joffrey zur Vernunft zu bringen. Cersei ist der Meinung, dass auch Tyrion Joffrey nichts mehr bestimmen könne, aber Tyrion erwidert, dass Joffrey bei ihm im Gegensatz zu Cersei nicht wüsste, dass er ihm nicht wehtun würde. Cersei würde niemals zulassen, dass er ihrem Sohn etwas antue, aber Tyrion beruhigt sie, er wolle ihm nur das Fürchten lehren, damit er ein bisschen vorsichtiger werde. Cersei ist gerührt und gibt zu, dass es einen Versuch wert sei, besteht aber darauf, dass Tyrion nichts unternimmt ohne ihre Zustimmung. Tyrion willigt ein. Dann erbittet er eine ehrliche Antwort darauf, wer Jon Arryn ermordet hat, denn Lysa Tully denkt, dass Tyrion das getan habe, und er frage sich, wer sie darauf gebracht hat. Cersei sagt ihm, dass sie das nicht wüsste Spoiler zeigen Lysa Arryn war es, siehe: VI-Sansa IV. und erwähnt, dass Eddard Stark sie das gleiche gefragt habe und zudem etwas herausgefunden habe, was schon Jon Arryn wusste. Tyrion vollendet ihren Satz, indem er sagt, dass das der Inzest mit Jaime sei und erhält dafür einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er führt weiter aus, dass er nicht so blind sei wie ihr Vater. Er scherzt noch ein bisschen weiter und erhält zwei weitere Ohrfeigen, bis er scherzt, dass er am Ende noch wütend werden würde, wenn das so weitergeht, also fragt er stattdessen nach König Roberts Tod. Cersei erklärt, dass Robert das größtenteils selbst erledigt habe, dass aber Lancel Lennister ihm Wein gegeben habe, der dreimal stärker war als sein gewöhnlicher, bevor er sich dem Wildschwein gegenüberstellte, und es habe sich für sie wie ein Triumph angefühlt, als sie das Schwein auf Roberts Beerdigungsfest gegessen haben. Tyrion, der König Robert mochte, kommentiert, dass Cersei zur Witwe geboren sei. Dann erhebt er sich, um zu gehen. Cersei sagt, dass sie ihm noch nicht erlaubt habe zu gehen und fragt, wie er vorhabe, Jaime zu befreien. Tyrion sagt, dass er das noch nicht wüsste, aber erinnert sie als letztes daran, dass sie auf Sansa achten solle, damit sie wenigstens ein Stark-Mädchen behielten. Tyrion reitet durch die Stadt Draußen trifft Tyrion Bronn. Timett war zu ungeduldig, um auf Tyrion zu warten, also ist er in die Stadt gegangen. Tyrion weist Bronn an, nach ihm zu suchen und dann mit dem Haushofmeister zu klären, dass die Männer der Bergstämme in den Quartieren beim Turm der Hand stationiert werden mit Rücksicht auf all ihre speziellen Beziehungen zueinander. Tyrion sucht Vylarr, den Hauptmann von Cerseis Leibgarde, und befiehlt ihm eine Eskorte zum Wirtshaus zum Gebrochenen Amboss zu stellen und hofft, dass er sich daran erinnert, dass sein Schwur Casterlystein gilt und nicht nur Königin Cersei. Als er den Roten Bergfried verlässt, ordnet er an, die verrotteten aufgespießten Köpfe von Eddard Stark und den anderen aus dem Haus Stark zu entfernen und den Schweigenden Schwestern zu übergeben. Vylarr zögert, weil König Joffrey angeordnet hat, sie dort zu lassen, aber Tyrion droht, dass er Vylarrs Kopf dazuhängen lässt, wenn er nicht seinem Befehl gehorcht. Als sie durch die Stadt reiten, bemerkt Tyrion, was für Auswirkungen der Krieg auf das gemeine Volk hat: er sieht einen nackten Leichnam, der von Hunden zerfetzt wird, überall patrouillieren kampfbereite Wachen, die Märkte sind voll mit abgerissenen Menschen, die ihre Habseligkeiten verkaufen, und es gibt keine Bauern, die Lebensmittel anbieten. In der Straße des Mehls sieht er sogar vor jeder Bäckerei Söldner Wache stehen. Vylarr bestätigt, dass nur sehr wenige Lebensmittel in die Stadt kommen, seit die Straßen nach Westen und Süden geschlossen wurden. Das einzige, was Cersei unternommen hat, ist, die Stadtwache zu verdreifachen und Tausend Handwerker die Verteidigungsanlagen verstärken zu lassen, was auch die Gilde der Alchemisten beinhaltet, die zehntausende Flaschen Seefeuer produzieren wollen. Der Gedanke an so eine große Menge dieser tödlichen Flüssigkeit macht Tyrion nervös. Er fragt, wo all das Geld dafür herkomme, wo doch jeder wüsste, dass Robert den Haushalt ruiniert habe. Vylarr erklärt, dass Kleinfinger eine Steuer eingeführt habe für jeden, der in die Stadt wolle. Tyrion muss sich eingestehen, dass das auf eine grausame Weise clever ist, weil Zehntausende vor dem Krieg fliehen und sich Sicherheit in der Hauptstadt versprechen. Nachdem sie das Wirtshaus erreicht haben, entlässt er Vylarr und sagt, er wolle die Nacht hier verbringen, die Schwarzohren würden für seine Sicherheit sorgen. Tyrion kehrt zu Shae zurück thumb|350px|Varys' Rätsel (von Serena Malyon ©FFG) Im Gasthaus findet er Shae, wie sie zwischen Schwarzohren und Varys sitzt. Tyrion ist irritiert, dass Varys sie so schnell gefunden hat und fragt sich, wer sie verraten hat. Varys sagt, er habe Tyrions junge Lady dringend kennen lernen wollen. Tyrion versteht als einziger die Botschaften hinter Varys' Nettigkeiten: er hat sie schon bemerkt, als sie das Torhaus passierten, dann signalisiert er, dass es momentan sehr gefährlich sei in der Stadt, aber am Ende lässt Tyrion ihn genauso unterschwellig wissen, dass er ihn umbringe, wenn er Shae ein Haar krümme. Am Ende fragt Varys, ob Tyrion den Roten Kometen schon gesehen habe. Tyrion antwortet, er sei klein, aber nicht blind; auf dem Königsweg schien der Komet den halben Himmel zu bedecken und heller zu leuchten als der Mond. Varys erzählt, dass der Komet auf den Straßen der Rote Bote genannt wird, der Feuer und Blut ankündige. Bevor er geht, gibt er Tyrion ein Rätsel auf: ein König, ein Priester und ein Reicher befinden sich in einem Raum mit einem Söldner. Alle drei versuchen, den Söldner anzuheuern, die anderen beiden zu ermorden. Varys fragt, wer Tyrions Meinung nach am Ende überlebt. Nachdem Varys gegangen ist, fragt Shae, ob der Reiche derjenige ist, der am Ende übrig bleibt. Tyrion ist sich nicht sicher und sagt, es hänge ganz von dem Söldner ab. Als sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufsteigen, muss Shae auf Tyrion warten, dem das Treppensteigen mit seinen kurzen Beinen schwer fällt. Er bemerkt, dass er sogar zu ihr hinaufsehen muss, obschon sie kaum 1,60 mtr. groß ist, aber es ist ihm egal, weil sie so süß ist. Shae zieht sich schnell die Kleider vom Leib und er sagt, ohne sie würde er im Turm der Hand immer nur masturbieren. Dann fragt sie, ob der Turm seinen Namen daher habe. Sie zieht ihn zum Bett, wo sie sich lieben. Nachher fühlt sich Tyrion schlecht; Shae ist eine Prostituierte. Er genießt den Sex mit ihr, aber er muss wieder einmal an Tysha denken und sich klar machen, dass auch Shae ihn nicht wirklich liebt, sondern sein Geld will. Shae fragt, was Tyrion als Hand des Königs tun werde, und Tyrion sagt, er werde etwas tun, was Cersei nicht erwarte, nämlich für Gerechtigkeit sorgen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 03